


A chance encounter

by EndlessSkies64



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, first meeting of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a chance encounter between two people who would definitely meet again.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A chance encounter

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea that came to mind typed it out quickly before it disappeared....

The young man, for he was far too tall to be seen as a boy, walked down the cobbled streets of France at the ripe age of 16. Broad shouldered and dark haired he walked unchallenged in the streets. Though many of the boys believed him to be mute, they also knew not to confront him. The innocent twinkle in his eyes would change instantly if he heard rude remarks or witnessed offensive gestures.  
The threadbare jacket he wore went unnoticed by all who saw him, for he carried himself in way that people saw his presence more than the state of his clothing. They saw what he wanted them to see….his image would perfected when his uncle purchased him new clothing. Then no one would be able to find fault in his attire nor in his persona. 

As he neared the streets near the station he heard arguing coming from a secluded alley way far from the mediocre hearing of the surrounding adults. Curious he followed the sounds until he spotted a group of three boys surrounding a young girl with striking azure eyes.  
One of the boys, attired in the uniform of the educational institution nearby, reached out to touch the skirt of her dress. The girl lashed out and slapped his hand away. 

“I said don’t touch me.”

The rich contralto of her voice reached his ears.  
The boys and his friend laughed and cornered her further against the dead end. 

“You’re really pretty.’’ 

“Come on were only trying to have fun.”

“Ya we’ll show you a good time magnifique.” 

“Laissez-nous vous montrer un bon moment, oui.” 

The young man stepped forward as a hint of fear entered the girl’s eyes. 

He stalked forward and placed himself between the girl and the pathetic excuse for wolves. 

“Get lost bâtard.”

 

“Oui, do not bother us.”

The young man squared his shoulders and offered his hand to the girl. Her golden curls framed her face exquisitely. The girl, perhaps a year younger, really was beautiful. With a nod of thanks she placed her small hand in his larger one. She let out a scream as one of the boys yanked her from his side and covered her mouth. The other two boys began to circle the brave young man. The young man ducked as the first boy swung at him. Taking his arm the young man twisted it till a sickening crack was heard. The boy crumpled against the wall the other one attacked. With brutal upper cut the young man flew against the wall. Before the boy could strike again the young man moved aside causing the boy smash his fist against the brick wall.  
Howling in pain he clutched his broken hand and scurried out of the alley the other wounded boy followed after him. The reaming boy tossed the girl at the young man took off after his friends in a cowardly manner. The young man longed to after them and tare the flesh off their cheeks.  
Taking the girls hand he lead her back to the area crowed with adults. He remained still as she tilted his face his face to see the purple bruise beginning to leave its horrendous mark against his skin. She placed a light kiss on the swelling flesh of his cheek. The warmth of her lips tingled against the ice of his skin.  
“Thank you very much for helping. I don’t want think what those awful boys would have done if you…”  
The young man shook his head a protective feeling spread through him. He wouldn’t have let them harm her, like the men who had harmed his sister.

“What is your name?” silence “You don’t talk much do you?” she smiled warmly at him. He found he enjoyed the sight of her smiling.

“My name is B-“

“Bedelia darling it’s time to go your father is waiting! Hurry or we’ll miss the train!”

The young man saw a petite woman with blond her calling the girl before him. 

“I have to go now.” She removed a small silver ring from her hand and placed it in his hand. 

He tried in vain to give it back, with a final kiss to his cheek she took off after her mother, shouting as she went. 

“Take it as thanks. Au revoir à mon ami!”

He watched her go until he could no longer see her golden curls. He looked at the silver ring in his hands. The small elegant writing spelled out her name. Bedelia….

“Hannibal there you are. Come along we have an appointment with the tailor- what on earth happened to your face?”

Hannibal smiled shyly at his lovely aunt as he discreetly placed the ring in his pocket. The memory of the girl was placed in one of the barren rooms of his growing memory palace. Not forgotten, but waiting for the moment they met again.


End file.
